


[PODFIC] Science and Progress (do not speak as loud as my heart)

by recordscratch



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: #ErikStays, #coulsonlives, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, M/M, Pheels, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance, Smart is Sexy, Superhusbands, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recordscratch/pseuds/recordscratch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Podfic) Steve's body is not the only thing affected by the Super Soldier Serum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Science and Progress (do not speak as loud as my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Science and Progress (do not speak as loud as my heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439460) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



This is a podfic of "Science and Progress (do not speak as loud as my heart)" by Sirona. Thanks, Sirona! 

Length: 26:25  
Download from Google Drive: [Science and Progress](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2IDGg3pkP6MSE83VjR5VzdqclU/view?usp=sharing)

Comments & Crit welcome!


End file.
